


Loony Lovegood

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ollivanders Wand Shop [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Being an Idiot, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Gen, Getting past bullying, Keeping calm, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Luna helps Neville, Neville Helps Luna, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Luna Lovegood has a unique approach to her bullies, Neville just might learn a thing or two





	Loony Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.
> 
> The Golden Snitch: Ollivander's Wand Shop - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff.
> 
> Wand Length: 12–13 inch - Write about a Ravenclaw character.
> 
> Word count: 839

Loony Lovegood

Luna stood outside the charms classroom, her bag split and her books and parchment coated in dark blue ink from the smashed inkwell on the floor. It was quite clear that the Marietta Edgecombe had done it on purpose. Luna was much smarter than people realised. Luna looked at the mess on the floor, and calmly repaired her bag, and then replaced all her items back inside. She ignored the laughing and jeering of her peers, instead she merely and calmly cleaned each piece and restored it to her bag.

"Hey!" came the shout of a young boy.

Luna didn't look up, she was more focused on trying to remove the blue ink that coated her last few rolls of parchment.

"What are you lot doing?" the boy called out to the many standers by.

"Chill out Neville, it's only Loony Lovegood!" came the harsh reply of Marietta.

"You split her bag?" Neville demanded.

"And what are you going to do about it Longbottom, call your mate Harry Potter?" she sneered.

"Clear off! I might just tell Hermione, and we both know what happened last time you upset her," Neville smirked.

"It's okay Neville, it was just an accident," Luna replied. She finally looked up at the boy who tried defending her, a small smile and dreamy blue eyes focused entirely on him.

"Sure Longbottom, the Hufflepuff in Gryffindors clothing, not brave enough to do anything himself!" Marietta giggled, but turning around, all the same, her friends following.

"You know they aren't your friends, right Luna? They did it on purpose, it wasn't an accident."

"I know, but there is nothing more infuriating for bullies than for me to not notice," she smiled.

"I don't know if you have noticed Luna, but it's not exactly stopping them, is it?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But I do get a certain amount of satisfaction from doing it my way." Luna smiled. "I actually thanked them for pointing it out, that my bag was ripped. I am very polite and kind with them all the time." Luna had a smile on her face as she held out a hand to Neville. "Follow me."

Luna pulled Neville along various corridors until they were at the back entrance of the library. She pulled him quietly till they were hidden behind a large bookcase, and in the corner was a table with Marietta Edgecombe and all her friends.

"Listen," Luna whispered.

"I don't know why you even bother with Luna, she's so clueless, she doesn't even notice anything you do," a tall girl with long straight blonde hair commented. "I mean, you're trying to get satisfaction from picking on a girl that thanks you?" she sniggered.

"I can't help it! It just makes my blood boil how polite she is, how nice she is! Does she not realise that I think she's ridiculous, that magazine is a joke, her jewellery is a joke!" Marietta vented to her friends. "You know the other day I told her that awful necklace looked like it was something my grandmother would wear! Do you know what she said back?"

"Yes, because you whined about it all week. Luna had thanked you for the compliment and was glad that it caught your attention. She then waffled on about it being some charmed whatsits that kept her safe from some fabled creature that sophisticated witches and wizards would never believe in!" Cho replied in a bored tone.

Luna looked up at Neville. "See, it's quite satisfying."

* * *

A few weeks later, Luna was walking down the corridor when she saw her new friend Neville cornered by his very own group of bullies. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had shoved him into a corner.

"You know Longbottom, you are a sorry excuse for a Gryffindor!" Malfoy mocked as he pulled on his red and gold tie. "Definitely a Hufflepuff if you ask me."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, as Malfoy sneered at Neville.

"Aww, thanks guys," Neville stammered. "You know, Hufflepuff was actually where I wanted to go, they are loyal, kind, hardworking. Not to mention Professor Sprout, I have always loved Herbology."

"I figured you would like Herbology, no magic required for a near squib!" Malfoy spat.

"You are right, I guess that means you think I have strengths in other areas. I mean knowing all the details about different plants and the effects they have is tough, but I find it comes easily to me! Much like how Potions comes easier to you. You know maybe we could talk it through sometimes, you know there is a lot of overlap between Potions and Herbology," Neville replied more confidently.

Draco Malfoy looked confused, he let go of the Gryffindor tie and backed off a little. "What is wrong with you Longbottom?"

"I'm doing really good thanks." Neville beamed at the trio, as they backed away and walked off their heads shaking.

Luna listened as they wandered off.

"I think someone confounded the idiot," Malfoy said confused. "It's like he just didn't get it?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank for reading, drop a review :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and Kudos


End file.
